Cat and Mouse: Jeff X Reader
by Staxurst
Summary: First Person Reader. You get the chance to meet your favorite CreepyPasta: Jeff The Killer. But When Jeff decided to stick around, playing a game of Cat and Mouse, you learn it's not all fun and games. WARNING. Involves mild reader torture, pain, mild sexual content and NO fluff Jeff. This is a mix of Jeff X Reader and Jeff VS Reader.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there quietly, casually browsing through DeviantArt's art and stories. In a different tab, I was listening to some CreepyPasta audio versions, particularly my favourite one, Jeff the Killer. I had already read the original story and was now listening to someone reading the story on YouTube. I liked MrCreepyPasta's channel the best due to he had an excellent voice for Jeff's character.

It was late, well past 2:00 am but with it being the weekend, I didn't have to get up for anything in the morning. Though, not wanting to disturb anyone or possibly have my father hear what I was listening too, I had my headphones plugged in. On the plus side, I now could hear Jeff's, or rather, MrCreepyPasta's voice, better. It almost felt as if, Jeff was right there, talking to me. I was sure that if anyone knew they would defiantly think I was insane, but it was my secret.

Suddenly, the story skipped and repeated the last sentence. I ignored it, thinking my video hadn't loaded and it needed a second to catch up. But when the story suddenly stopped and a painfully loud screeching sound came bursting through my headphones with the volume full blast, I jumped and quickly covered my mouth from screaming. After a few second, I heard a distinct breathing, low, slightly raspy but taking full deep breaths in a calm matter. I figured this wasn't MrCreepyPasta's version and was someone being clever with the story to freak out anyone listening or watching.

"Hello." A deep and very hoarse voice said from my head phones. This defiantly wasn't MrCreepyPasta's version. His voice wasn't nearly as hoarse or as deep. Still I continued browse through the endless art and stories, deciding to let the video play. "I said...hello." The voice repeated, this time sounded more aggressive and annoyed. I paused, listening. "Yes...you. I'm talking to you." This was now getting a bit too freaky. Sitting back, I pulled off one side of my head phone and looked back at my door. It was shut and locked, no shadow was moving under the crack of my door.

"Will you stop looking at your fucking door and face me!" The voice snapped loudly. I jumped and looked back at my computer. The picture I was looking at was still up, I seen nothing different except...my internet browser window was blinking. Like it did when something new had popped up while I was on a new tab. "Click on the fucking tab!" I swallowed but my curiosity got the better of me. When I clicked on the tab, a new screen suddenly appeared. My eyes widened and I suddenly covered my mouth in shock, fear and slightly had a fan girl moment. Staring back at me, was a young man. His face near white, greasy black hair that went just past his shoulders in a tousled mess. His eyes, wide open and unblinking, eye lids burnt off ages ago, his face cut into a permanent smile. It was Jeff...the Killer.

"H-how...Who..." I wasn't sure what to do or say. Was this someone playing a joke? I know I was logged into YouTube and I had many Jeff the Killer videos favourited so anyone who had even beginner hacker skills could have decided to try to play some kind of prank on me. The man laughed, lowly and sinister, much like I heard other people do. But for the first time, it sent a shiver down my spine and my heart raced. I swallowed, trying to push my rising fear down.

"Hello." He repeated. I leaned forward, trying to see any sign of makeup or anything to prove this was a joke. What I immediately noticed was the background behind him. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, but the walls were decorated with blood and pages which I couldn't read. I held back a tremble.

"H-hi." My voice came out nothing more than a squeak, making Jeff laugh again.

"You know who I am...don't you?" He asked, leaning back from the camera a bit. I only nodded. "I've been watching you for a while." I froze, my breathing caught in my throat. He let out another laugh, amused by my reactions, he lifted an obviously used knife and played with it, now looking at the knife rather than the screen. "Obsessed with a killer." Another chuckle. "What a freak." He grinned back at me. I was partly offended by this but...it was true.

"Why...why are you talking to me?" I wasn't sure how else to put it. I know there are literally millions of other fans of him, some who have admitted they wouldn't care if he tried to kill them, that they would be there for him, listen to him and a bunch of other bullshit I didn't believe they meant. Why single me out? He shrugged, picking his teeth with his blade.

"Random chance actually...you were easy to hack cause you turned off your safety that keeps malware out." My eyes widened. I forgot I had did that due to internet connection issues. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when I heard it was by random, that he found me and he had no particular interest in me.

"Okay..." I said simply, unsure of what to do. Jeff the Killer...or at least someone pretending to be him was now talking to me. "So..." I began, trying to think of anything to say. "Are you...real?" I instantly regretted asking the question. Suddenly, Jeff leaned forward right into the camera.

"Do I look fucking real!?" He snapped loudly, making me jump and throw off my headphones. Even with the headphones off I could hear him break into a fit of laughter. I rubbed my ears and grabbed my headphones and put them back on. To be honest, I still didn't believe he was real. Just some jerk who got off with fucking with people.

"You look real...but..." I trailed off, making Jeff lift a brow, even though he didn't have any.

"You still think I'm just some clown pretending. Just a person wearing some makeup and is screwing with people on the internet. Am I right?" He said surprisingly calm. I slowly nodded, expecting him to do another jump scare. He grinned. "Peh. I can prove it... I am the real deal Babe." I scrunched my nose at the name though he paid no attention to me. "How about this...I'll come fucking meet you? I have your IP address so finding you isn't a problem." He smirked. "Look at me being all...gentlemanly and coming to you. You don't even need to do anything. Well...except for meeting me at the tracks right beside your house." My eyes widened. How did he know I lived beside the tracks?

"You want your proof Babe? Meet me at the tracks on your next day off. I'll meet you there and show you just how...real I am." He chuckled a bit, stabbed his desk with his knife and leaned back. "Think about it. Either I'm lying, I don't show up and you're right that I'm just some fake punk or...you get to meet someone who you're a big fan of. It a win/win scenario Babe."

At this point, the idea of a character that was written on some site being real was kind of silly. I was having doubts that this person was real, I mean I read about him on a CreepyPasta site. Seen countless videos of fake movie trailers and even animations. There was no way Jeff was real. Plus if he was, there would be new reports and warnings about him all over the TV and Radios.

"Okay. I'll meet you next week...Jeff." I couldn't hold back a smile, now almost excited. I wasn't sure if I was excited to meet Jeff or to prove this ass-hole wrong. Jeff smiled back at me and leaned forward again and ran his finger up and down his blade almost seductively.

"It's a date Babe. Be sure to wear something nice. Oh, and I think it's about time you...go to sleep." I suddenly had a very violent shiver run up my spine and I couldn't stop myself from gasping as he said that. He broke into another fit of laughter and the screen suddenly went black and my browser closed. I sat there, trembling. Part of me was screaming at myself, saying how could I be such an idiot and to call the police. But another part told me to calm down and relax, that there was no way a fictional character like Jeff was real. It was like saying Slenderman was real and all of the CreepyPasta's were as well. I shook my head and decided to take Jeff's advice and go to bed.

As I crawled under my covers, I had a very uneasy feeling, like I had just done something bad. Almost like I was a child knowing I was about to get in trouble and just waiting for it to actually happen. I ignored it, put on the happiest and most bubbly song on my phone and tried to fall asleep. I didn't get much sleep that night.

******

Needless to say, the beginning of my week seemed to last forever. But as the day to meet Jeff got closer, the days seemed to go by way to quick for my comfort. By my next day off, I was a jumble of nerves and everyone thought I was actually getting sick. I was even offered an extra day off. I refused, mainly due to I didn't want my father to find out what I had done. I tried reasoning that everything would be fine but I was nervous because I literally had made plans to meet a killer. I had kept my "date" as Jeff put it completely to myself. I did however tell my father I was going out to see someone on my day off. There was a little bit of snow on the ground and the weather was warming up so he thought nothing of me wanting to go out.

Finally, the day came. I didn't sleep at all the night prior. Or rather, I gave up about 3:00 am and decided to get ready. Jeff never said what time he was supposed to be here and I surely didn't want to keep him waiting. Like Jeff suggested, I put on something nice, though I was wondering if I was going to regret it. I had to physically ignore my instincts to suddenly burst into my father's room and tell him everything. I didn't want to admit it but my fangirl side of me was now over ruling my sense of judgement. Pulling out almost every article of clothing I owned, I settled on a white shirt that was decorated with words.

Words such as "So Nice. Darkness. Fallen, Faith. Dark" in a variety of shades from light grey to black, along with many crosses. It had a zipper that went from a choker like collar down to the hem. There was a pair of black angel wings painted on my back with a black see through nylon just above the wings. The shirt was a long sleeve and it went down past my hips. So I figured it was a nice enough of a shirt to seem like I was dressing to impress but showed next to no skin so as to not give him a false impression. I put on a pair of black yoga pants due to I loved them and wanted to be comfortable. I debated if I wanted to bring my white sweater that reminded me of Jeff's. In the end, I decided against it, thinking it was a bit too cliche. Brush my hair and teeth, I put on a bit of make up and deodorant, twice actually. Mainly because I was still so nervous I forgot the first time.

By the time I was finished, it was wasn't even 5:00 am yet. It was still pitch black outside but decided to head out anyway, too nervous to stay and wait for my dad to wake up and start questioning me. I grabbed my fall jacket and quietly slipped out. Walking up the tracks took longer than I thought due to ice and other obstacles that I couldn't see in the darkness. I had to use my phone for light but it didn't help that much. The closer I got to the tracks, the more I was beginning to regret coming. By the time I had actually reached the tracks, I was shaking like a leaf from the cold and fear.

So I waited. And waited. And waited. Looking at my phone, I huffed seeing I had been here for an hour and a half. I was freezing and the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Perhaps I was right though, maybe he was just some punk fucking with me. I looked around, I had never actually been up by the tracks. It was...weird. There was an open field on one side, the town on the other. But right beside the tracks was a small area of trees. The trees had no business of being there but I figured they were put there as a wind breaker for the farmer's field. Turning back towards the town, I began to realize just how far away I was. It was at least a 15 minute walk back and I couldn't even see my house due to the abandoned and over grown camp ground the was settled right in between me and my house.

That's when I started to think how much of an idiot I was. Perhaps I am right and it is just someone who is messing with me. That still doesn't mean that some psychopathic killer won't show up and gut me. I'm far enough away that nobody would reach me in time, perhaps even far enough that nobody could hear me. I began to trembling and my breathing quickened. Oh god how could I have been so stupid!

I suddenly turned to start heading back home, that's when a rock hit my shoulder. It didn't hurt but it got my attention. I whipped around, seeing nobody at first. It wasn't until I focused on one of those weird power boxes that I noticed someone leaning against it. Gasping, I took a step back and nearly fell over.

That's when I heard laughter. The same from the video last week, dark, cruel and sinister, impossible to forget. It could only belong to a mad man.

"Hello." A hoarse voice came from the dark figure. I hadn't even noticed him standing there. Just how long had he been there? No trains came or went since I arrived. Pushing off the power box, he started walking towards me. As he got closer, I could see more and more of his face. I was frozen firmly in spot, only my head tilting slightly upwards as he stopped close enough that I had to lift my head to see his face. A little less than an arm's length away. Close enough, that his knife could slice into my body.

"Oh god..." I stammered, not believing my eyes. Jeff chuckled and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"This enough proof for ya Babe?" He asked in a mocking manner. I tried nodding, only managing to lower my head ever so slightly. My eyes however never stopped moving. Shifting and scanning the man before me. Other times it was the area around him. He was defiantly older than in all of stories, now a young man rather than a teenage juvenile. His white hoodie was now stained from his wrists to his elbows in a reddish brown color. Around his collar and chest was heavily splattered with the same colors. But the entire hoodie had faded in an off white, near grey color from years of not being washed.

"See something you like Babe?" He tease, breaking me from my intense staring and causing a red flash of embarrassment to rush into my cheeks. Now he was scanning me, his dark, ominous eyes darting about my body and face. I held back a quiver. "Heh, took my advice. So...nice." He chuckled, reading the text that was written across my chest. I knew I was going to regret wearing this.

Than he started walking around me, his constantly open eyes never leaving my form. I felt like object on display, being looked over to see if I was acceptable to be purchased and brought home. I stiffened when I felt him grab some of my hair, I had no idea what he was doing though. I didn't hear anything, but I felt his hand travel up the length of my hair to the base of my skull.

"So soft." He muttered to what seemed to be himself, so I kept quiet. I suddenly imagined him grabbed a handful of hair, tiling my head back and slicing open my throat. My eyes welled up at the thought and I held back a sob. I didn't want him to see I was afraid, it would just encourage him. I nearly screamed when I felt the cold blade brush my skull, but less than a second later it was gone. It wasn't until he dangled a lock of hair in front of me that I realized he cut off some of my hair. Immediately my hand reached back to feel the spot, I couldn't feel it at first. Not until I went under all my hair and near the base of my skull that I felt the small bald patch.

I choked back a sob, realizing how close I had come to death. He walked back around, looking between my now terrorized face and the hair he just cut off. Casually he dropped the hair and rubbed his finger tips together to rid his hand if any remaining hair. His smile had only broadened since I last seen it, making my heart thrash against my ribs. Taking a step closer, he kept his blade up at the same level as my face, but his grip was loose, lazy even. He chuckled.

"You look so tired." He added, making my eyes widened and head snap up to him. I was certain I was dead. But when he suddenly turned and lowered the knife, I couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. "Don't be so tense Babe. This is a date after all."

"'Date'?" I repeated, momentarily forgetting that's what he had called it last week. He looked back at me, making me look down and bite my bottom lip nervously. His laughter made me look back at him, he was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Ooooh how easily you forget." He spat the last word viciously despite his forever grinning face. "I mean, you knew it was one. You got dressed up, just for me. Came here, just for me. And waited here for nearly 2 hours, just for me." Jeff laughed hysterically again, leaning his head back and continued to laugh into the sky. "I was wondering how long you would wait for me. I got my answer. Frankly, I was surprised that you came at all!" He now was flicking his wrist around, the knife glinting in the morning sun. Than, he pointed at me with his pale, dirty finger with the hand holding the knife. "Really, you made my day."

"G-glad I made your...day." I smiled awkwardly, my eyes glanced back towards my hidden house. I considered bolting for it, but he was too close. He would easily catch up. I needed to put some distance between us and then perhaps, I could make it. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice me eyeing the distance to my safety and continued giggling and laughing like the maniac he was.

"But!" He stopped laughing abruptly, making me focus in him. "So far, this is hardly a date." His voice now seemed deeper, more terrifying than I had hear thus far. His eyes seemed to get darker, which I didn't think it was even possible.

"It's...not?" I hesitated before replying. With a speed that surprised me, he rushed at me making me let out a yelp. The side of his blade pressed against my neck, the sharp edge just over my shoulder. If I were to even flinch the blade would slice through my flesh. I couldn't stop several tears from rolling down my cold cheeks, making the make up sting my eyes. His other hand reached up and brushed my cheek. I didn't dare even glance up at him, scared that if I even moved my eyes, the knife would cut into me.

"Look at me." He said rather calmly. I hesitated out of fear. He turned the blade in towards my neck, I could feel what felt like a paper cut along where the razor sharp knife made contact with my skin. "Look at me!" He repeated aggressively. This time my eyes snapped up and locked with his own. He studied my face before pulling the knife away and kept it pointed at me. Lower and lower, the knife travelled before stopping near our hips. I didn't look though, still looking into Jeff's eyes. He looked like, he was searching for something. What was he looking for?

Suddenly, I felt the blade stab into my side, making me scream and suddenly grab the wound. Jeff pulled the knife out as I fell to my knees sobbing. He huffed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Get up Bitch." Even though I was in an enormous amount of pain, my side still steadily bleeding, I forced my self to my feet and lifted my head to look at him. He was grinning widely. "Good." His other closed fist smashed into my cheek, sending me flying to the snow cover ground. I spat out some blood, looking back up at Jeff. His eyes were searching me again. I didn't understand what he was doing, but this was Jeff. A crazed psycho killer. Who I agreed to meet. If anyone was to blame for this it was me.

I again forced myself to get up. I stumbled a bit as I stood, but turned back towards him and straightened m self as much as I could. The gash gushed more blood but I tried to ignore it. Jeff seemed confused for a moment then started laughing.

"Babe." He smiled, almost warmly as his other hand swung and his knife got me in the cheek down to my chin. This time I only fell to my knees, a bit prepared for it but god it hurt. I couldn't help but sob and clutch my cheek. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed a fist full of hair, jerking my head back and looked into my tear filled eyes. "Damn...that's a good look on ya." He leaned down and licked at the cut in my cheek. His saliva smelt putrid and stung the fresh wound. I nearly gagged from the smell but I was surprised when his lips brushed the cut, I wasn't sure if it was a kiss or he was whispering something.

But just as quickly, Jeff suddenly stood and dragged me across the snow covered gravel with a fist full of my hair. I cried out, kicking and screaming in pain and fear, clawing at his hand. After only a few feet he dropped me, making my head smash down against one of the cold metal train rail with a loud clang. Stars burst in front if my eyes and danced in front of me. I, for a blissful moment, forgot what was happening to me for a few seconds. That was until I heard a crack of a rib breaking and the wind being knocked out of me as Jeff brought his foot down on my chest. I gasped and wheeze, turning to my side, curling into a ball.

"Aw Babe don't do that. It so...cliche." I'm not sure why I listened, but I uncurled from my fetal position and tried to get up. He erupted in laughter and literally danced around my broken body. "Yes! Get up! This is so much fun!" Jeff laughed hysterically. I couldn't help but glare at the pale man before me. This caused him to stop suddenly and tilt his head at me. "What this?" He was genuinely confused.

As I forced myself to my feet, collapsing once and got up again, I glared at Jeff with an anger I had never felt before. Perhaps he was used to people just reacting in fear or was unsure where this came from, but it took him off guard. He suddenly grew extremely angry and tackled me full force, dropping his knife. Punching my face, he let out cries of anger, frustration and... something else. Something I couldn't place. When the round punches stopped, I opened now swelling eyes. He wasn't smiling, he was frowning. Not in anger but, it almost looked like sadness. A sad smile.

I'm not sure what brought what happened next out of me, but I didn't care.

"What me to say hello?" He stared at me, confusion filled his forever smiling face. I coughed and repeated. "Want me...to say...hello." I was finding it hard to breath with Jeff sitting on my chest, especially with a broken rib.

"What the fuck...are you talking about?" He asked. I swallowed a mouthful of blood.

"To...Liu." I sputtered, I could see the surprise in his eyes. An open palm slap followed shortly after. I coughed and looked back. "I can you know. I can say...hello." Another slap. I was getting to him, or pissing him off, either or. But I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Perhaps...to your mother. I bet she misses you." Jeff flinched at my words, then went still.

"M-mommy?" I nodded and tried to smile through the pain.

"Yes Jeff."

Jeff suddenly got up, but remained towering over me, looking at me and my bruising face.

"Mom...mommy..." He repeated, now lost in what I presumed was a memory. I held back a cough, I didn't want to break what ever he was in.

"I can...tell her you love her..." Jeff made a circular like nod.

"I...love Mom...I love you mommy." He repeated and stumbled back holding either side of his head. The moment he moved away, I stood. I needed to get enough distance between us, distract him enough that I could bolt. But he was still too close.

"And Liu too?" Jeff made a half laugh, half sobbing sound.

"I miss you Liu." He cried. "I-I didn't mean-" I quietly shuffled further, putting more distance between us.

"He misses you too Jeff. More then you know." Jeff let out a full sob and cover his face.

"Mom...Liu...I'm-I'm sorry..." I was now just about 10 feet away. I knew if I didn't do it soon, Jeff would snap out of what ever I put him in.

After a minute of his sobbing, I bolted. I ran down the snowy area and into the small treed area. I suddenly heard Jeff cry out.

"You fucking Bitch!" I didn't look back. I was now able to see the camp ground sign but I didn't slow. I managed to jump over the rope fence and into the camp ground. If I could make it home, I was safe. But I was only a quarter of the way through when I felt Jeff tackle me from behind. I let out a loud high pitch scream as we rolled and tumbled in the muddy snow.

My eyes bulged as his cold hands clasped around my throat. I gasped and clawed at his hands and arms as he stared at me with burning wild eyes.

"Oh you clever bitch. But now, you'll truly be able to say hello. Now...go...to..sleep!" My world started to darken. I heard a dog barking and voices but the last thing I saw was Jeff's wide grin, staring back at me.

*****

My eyes opened once, seeing nothing but white. I closed them again, than I heard a strange beeping. I opened my eyes again, now seeing white walls, a door and a window.

"W-where?" I rolled, more like flopped my head side to side. Where was I? My memories of Jeff suddenly came flooding back, making me jerk up. The beeping quickened and a woman came in.

"Please stay laying down. You've been in a terrible accident." She said as she pushed me back down gently. That when I felt all the pain. Looking over my body, I was covered in bandages, casts and had tubes coming from my arms and nose.

"W-what happened?" I asked. I knew what happened to me but I wanted to know how I survived. What happened to Jeff? The nurse only hushed me and smiled sweetly.

"You're family will be in shortly." She left shortly after. Only a few minutes later, my father and brother came rushing in.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" My father asked, gently hugging me. I blinked, looked between the two of them.

"Uh...sore...confused?" How...did I..." I trailed off.

They looked at each other then back at me.

"You were in a really bad car accident." My eyes flew open.

"What?!" I said not believing them. That's not what happened! Jeff was there! He nearly killed me.

"Yeah. Remember you said you were going into town? You hit a patch of black ice and hit another car and went into a deep ditch. Your car flipped three times. You hit you head, broke a rib and the glass cut you up pretty bad. Thank god for your seat belt though, but it was a bit too high and cut off you wind pipe for bit causing you to black out." I sat there jaw open. But I remembered Jeff so vividly.

"But...I saw Jeff...I felt him..." I said in a daze. My father gave me a weird look.

"'Jeff'?" He repeated.

"Jeff the Killer." I finished...my eyes casted down.

"'Jeff the Killer?'" My elder brother half snorted half laughed, making me look up. "Man what medication did they give you? You have been reading way too many CreepyPastas." I wanted to argue but wasn't sure if I even could. My brother turn to my still confused father. "Jeff the Killer is a character from a story who goes around killing people with a knife. Apparently he cut a permanent smile into his cheeks and cut out his eye lids."

"Burnt." I corrected quietly. They both looked at me, I shrank a bit into my bedding. "He burnt his eyes lids off...not cut." Dad suddenly seemed upset and frustrated.

"Okay, you have been reading why too many of these...what ever stories! Maybe a few weeks here will clear your mind of any of this...Jeff person." I only nodded. To be honest, I was glad that I was being scolded at. I never wanted to read another CreepyPasta ever again, and Jeff no longer was my favorite character.

The doctor came in then and everyone including me turned to him. He smiled and looked at his clip board.

"My, you certainly got banged and bruise didn't you?" I only nodded. He checked my pulse and several other medical things. I was just happy to be alive. "I bet you learned you lesson? Hm?" He joked writing everything down. Again I nodded. "Well good. But this is what happens when you don't shoulder check." I blinked confused.

"Huh?" Suddenly both Daddy and my brother looked uneasy as my father grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"May we talk? Outside?" He nearly hissed while glancing between me and him. The Doctor nodded and all three stepped out. I blinked confused.

"'Shoulder...check?" But they said I hit black ice, maybe he had me confused with someone else or I wasn't told the entire story. Too tired, I tried not to think too much about it. I was happy to simply be alive, I leaned back and sighed. I looked out the window, it was about late afternoon, the sun starting to set. My eyes drooped and I let out a yawn.

I opened my eyes to darkness again, only the moon gave any kind of light. I opened and closed my eyes several more times before I realized someone was sitting in the chair in front of me. Figuring it was my father or brother, I wasn't too bothered by their presence and tried to go back to sleep.

That was until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello." My eyes flew open and I sat up just to be pushed back down onto the bed, a dirty hand covering my mouth preventing me from screaming."Shhhhhhhh." He chuckled. The moonlight highlighting his face, making him look even more intimidating that I have ever seen him. No. No. No. NO! This isn't happening! I'm just hallucinating! "It's Okay. Jeffrey's here." He let out a cackle. "I missed you. Our 'date' was so much fun. I was hoping we could do it again."

Tears were now pouring down my cheeks. Not again, I couldn't handle it. Jeff leaned down and licked up my tears, toying with me. "Your blood is so much sweeter than your tears." Using his free hand he pulled away at the gauze bandaged on my cheek, the cool hair stung the angry looking, now stitched up gash. Jeff frowned at the stitching.

"Ugh." He grunted in annoyance and ran a finger down the stitching. "Hmmph...maybe another time." He retorted to himself, looking back down into my own eyes.

"Now, I don't say this to just anyone but I really did enjoy the time we had together." He started, keeping his now sweaty hand over my mouth. "And as much!..." He growled, almost in pleasure. "...as I would love to kill you. I find my self at a crossroads." Jeff tilted his head with a weird almost pouting look. "I find with you, the chase is so much more fun. And when you were drawing you're last breath and I could see your life leaving your body, I felt myself wanting...more." Again he let out a groan of excitement with his last word. "So. This is what I am going to do. I...am going to go." He pointed at the window. "And someday, I'll come back and we'll have another date!" Jeff chuckled at my horrified expression. "Won't that be fun?"

I nearly passed out. Jeff was going to stalk me for the rest of my life like a game of cat and mouse? No! This could...this isn't happening! Everyone said I was in a car accident. Almost like he was reading my mind, Jeff chuckled.

"Oh and the whole 'car accident' bullshit, is a lie. After I let you go, your neighbours saw me running off and told the police. They told the FBI who came down and told everyone to keep quiet about me." Jeff laughed again and sighed. "Apparently I'm too 'much' for the public. So everything about me is all hush hush." He laughed some more and scratched his face. "The...'CreepyPastas'...aren't fiction. They are all real. Put there by hackers who got hold of the FBI files. And People..."He held back a fit of laughter. "LOVE us! Isn't that just, wonderful?"

I was now about to vomit. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

The door opened and the nurse walked in looking at a clipboard in front of her, not noticing Jeff. In an instant Jeff up off of me and rushed at the Nurse. The door slammed close as I let out a gasp, trying to regain my breath, watching in horror as Jeff mercilessly attacked the woman. She didn't even have time to scream as Jeff stabbed the knife deep into the side of her neck, gripping her hair with his free hand. He leaned close and whispered hoarsely, "You should always knock before entering a room...now... Go to SLEEP!" She only was able to let you a gurgled whimper as Jeff half sawed the blade across her neck. The opened gash spurted blood out at Jeff and onto the clean white floor. I heard Jeff let out a satisfied sigh, looking back at me.

"That hit the spot." That's when I finally let out a high pitch scream, Jeff didn't even seem to hear it. He only rolled his eyes, and casually, Jeff went to the window and opened it, looking back over at me and grinned.

"It's late, you should...go to sleep." He chuckled. "See you around Babe." And just as several doctors, nurses and even a security guard burst in, Jeff jump out of the window and ran off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by, and I couldn't even comprehend what Jeff had told me. And each day, I would scream, and cry, and scream some more. I tried to tell everyone that he was coming back for me, that it wasn't over. I don't remember much other than the screaming, they often had to sedate me, afraid I was going to kill myself. Little did they know that is the exact opposite of what I was doing. After a week, coming out of a particularly heavy dose of sedation and pain killers, I stopped screaming.

As I lay there in a daze, I watched the wind blow a bare tree outside the hospital window, the swaying of the naked branches kept me calm. I was surprised...how the world kept moving, even with HIM out there. To me, my world all but halted, sending me tumbling to ground, feeling like I will never be able to get back up. I let out a breath, closing my eyes, I could still see his eyes, never closing, forever staring. But I could still see that look, that god damn strange searching he was doing as he made me suffer. What was he looking for?

I closed my eyes, several tear rolling down my cheeks. I just wanted to go home, for it all to end and for my boring life to come back. My eyes stung, I felt cried out honestly. I considered buzzing the nurse so I could get another sedation and sleep these feelings away.

My head turned to the sound of the door opening, half expecting Jeff to be there, his knife in hand, his forever smiling face watching me like prey. To my surprise, it was my father. He looked exhausted and worn down, knowing him, he was probably been at home, not sleeping or eating since the this all began. I gave him a weak smile, hoping to comfort him. He smiled back, weak, like mine, but happy that this was the first time he seen me in days that I wasn't screaming.

"Hi." He said, his voice cracked, making him clear it. "Hi." He repeated clearer now but still worn.

"Hi." I said unenthusiastically, sighing and closing my eyes as he walked closer. The closer he got, the more my eyes watered and the more I felt my chin tremble. I opened my eyes when he was beside me, making me let out a sob. "Daddy..." I said in a shaky voice. I could see the hurt in his eyes, seeing me like this. It only made me cry harder, but I kept my eyes open, wanting to see my father.

"Can we please go home?" I begged, my voice nothing but a pathetic plea. My dad nodded, tears forming in his own eyes and he leaned down and embraced me, kissing my hair. "Please...Please." I begged over and over, I couldn't stand being here anymore. I just wanted to go home, I wanted my life back. I felt him nod again, a tiny sob broke from him.

We held each other for several minutes, until I pulled away because I couldn't breath due to my face buried in his shoulder.

"Ok." He coughed, wiping his face, nodding. "Ok." He repeated, I'm not sure why. Clearing his throat, he went to the door, opening it but didn't leave my sight. He flagged down a nurse, after a minute, one noticed and came over. As they talked, I let out a shaky breath, looking back towards the window, seeing the naked tree. The sun was shining brightly, though it didn't help my mood. I pictured the cheesy movies where in sad or depressing moments, like the death of a character or whatever, it would always be raining. I huffed, why was I thinking of such a thing? This wasn't a movie.

As my father walked back he, he gently placed his warm hand on my shoulder, I turned back towards him. He smiled as warmly as he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Lets go home."

After a final mental and physical check up and a release form signature, I was allowed to go home. A nurse returned my clothing, I froze, seeing the blood stains where Jeff had stabbed me, I trembled, my hands only an inch away from grabbing the clothes. They looked as if they had been washed, having a strong soapy smell coming from them. But the blood stains were still there, almost as fresh as when my blood was seeping into the formerly white cloth.

"Are you alright?" The voice snapped me out of of it and I quickly grabbed the clothes, not saying a word. I stepped into the bathroom and changed into them as quickly as I could, trying not to think about what happened last time I wore these. I stepped out and pushed by the nurse who was talking to my father, making a mad dash to the car. I could hear my father walking behind me, not saying a word. I was practically running to the car by the time I reached the front doors, wanting to get home and out of these damn clothes. Grabbing the car handle, I let out a sob as I found it was locked. I yanked on it again and again, my breathing quickening and heart racing. My eyes darting around, looking for Jeff, I could feel his eyes watching me. He was probably laughing at me again, like before.

"Hey!" Wiping around, I seen my father with an angry yet worried look. I held back my tears, my legs jittering as I continued to look around for Jeff. When I heard the car unlock, I nearly ripped the handle off, yanking the door open and jumped in. Slamming it closed, I let out a breath, tears streaking my face again. I don't think I could ever get used to this feeling.

My dad got in, I didn't look at him, still trying to calm down. He didn't start the car, watching me.

"Look at me." Slowly, I opened my teary eyes again and looked at him. The tears made him take a sharp breath, rubbing his face. "Maybe you should stay for a few more days." My eyes widened and I felt like my own father was unknowingly sentencing me to death.

"NO!" I screeched, making him immediately turn to me. My eyes pleading with him not to make me stay here any longer. "Please..I just want to go home." After a minute, he only nodded, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Nothing was said for the entire drive home, I pretended to sleep so he wouldn't ask me any questions, but I was sure he knew I was faking. When we arrived home, I opened my eyes and stared at my house, it seemed so...strange now. Sighing, I got out and walked in the house. As I entered, the familiar aromas enveloped me, making me take a deep breath in.

For the next several days, I didn't say a word, I refused to leave my father or brother's side, even while sleeping. I hardly ate, I didn't shower and I would wake in the middle of the night, dripping with sweat and crying. But they put up with me, to my surprise. My brother wouldn't talk to me, but he would do small things, poke me with his smelly feet, throw things at me, typical brother stuff. That was far more comforting than hugs and petting, it made me feel...like nothing changed.

After a week, and my brother was at work, I woke alone in my bed. I nearly screamed, stumbling out of bed, desperate to get out of my room, where I hadn't even looked in since I got home. Once out, I slammed my door closed and I trembled, I wasn't sure why my room frightened me. Maybe it was being alone which scared me more. I forced myself to take several deep breaths, pushing my self off my door. Turning around, my dad's door was closed, meaning he was asleep. Walking to the kitchen, I seen it was 2 am, making me swallow.

I was alone for the first time in a week. Shaking my head, I grabbed by face, why did I have to wake now? Jeff was probably waiting for me to be alone for him to torment me even more. I paused, forcing a breath. No, he wouldn't do it while I was in my house, with my father right there. Would he?

"Probably." I said out loud, he would. This was Jeff, he wouldn't care if he had to gut anyone as long as he is enjoying himself. I sighed, rubbing my face, I felt like shit. I probably looked like it too, but at the moment, knowing that Jeff was playing "Cat and Mouse" with me, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Turning around, I stared at my room, part of me terrified of going in but another part was telling me that I might as well get it over with. After nearly 10 minutes of arguing with myself, I gritting my teeth and took a step towards my room.

That step didn't move for another 5 minutes, again I took another step and pushed through all my thoughts of going into my father's room. I even considered falling asleep on his bedroom floor, but I could I just imagine the conversation when he woke.

It took a 20 some odd minutes, but I made it to my room, standing outside of my door. Closing my eyes, I grab the handle, turning and pushing with a swift movement. Nothing. I sighed, feeling silly I got so worked up. Stepping in, I closed my door and got back into my bed. It was comforting but weird. I looked at my laptop, the headphones still plugged in. This is where it all began.

I briefly thought about smashing my laptop, but the idea immediately was pushed out of my head. There was simply no point in it.

A tap made me freeze. My eyes darting around. Still nothing, but every nerve was on edge. After a few minutes, my body relaxed. I let out my breath, closing my eyes. Again, another tap. This time I jumped up, searched my entire bedroom, expecting to find him in there. I even peeked under my bed, as if I was a child expecting to find a monster. But that thought wasn't too far off. When I found nothing, my breathing accelerated.

Childishly, I crawled back onto my bed and hid under my blanket, as if the thin material would protect me from Jeff. But not being able to see anything or what was in my room just made me tremble even more. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying to drown out the world around me. All I could see was his face, I could hear his laughter, feel his cold hands. It was almost like he was there, right beside me, tormenting me with his presence.

The tab turned into a loud BANG on my window, I let out a scream and grabbed my pillow and covered my head with it.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" I cried, sobbing into my mattress.

I could hear him, laughing, enjoying my suffering. I continued to sob, pulling the pillow tighter around my head, making it hard to breath. I gasped, trying to take a breath of fresh air, my lungs aching for air. My fear kept me under the suffocating pillow, I continued to cry and sob.

"Please..." I whimpered. Wishing for him to either show his face or leave. Not being able to see him, but knowing he was there, was driving me insane.

Finally, my urge for fresh air made me emerge from the pillow and flip the bedding away from my face. I kept my eyes closed, taking in a deep and loud gasp. I covered my ears, not knowing what else to do. Finally, I opened my teary eyes.

Nothing.

I suddenly grew angry and threw my pillow, having it hit the door with a soft floof sound, falling down without another sound. I groaned and grabbed my face, my nails digging into my flesh. I was tempted to drag my nails down my face, but I let out my breath and fell back into my bed.

I opened my eyes, seeing my window, it was dark except for the quarter moon right outside. Despite what little of the moon was showing, it gave enough light to see the tree outside my window. As the wind blew, the branches, tapped the window. Glaring at the tree, I groaned. My arm flopped over my eyes, huffing loudly. A few minutes later, I moved my arm, my eyes shifting to the window.

Staring back at me...was a pair of dark, ominous eyes, focused and determined. To my surprised, I didn't scream, eyes wide, heart racing. I felt like he was pinning me down with those eyes, unable to move, to struggle, hardly able to breath.

Laughter filled my room, sinister and horrifying.

"Stand up." He mouthed. Swallowing, I slowly stood, our eyes never breaking. His look makes my breath catch in my throat. As I now am standing level with him, eye to eye, all I could think of was how much I missed looking at the moon only a minute ago. Jeff chuckled, leaning against the window frame.

"You look like shit." I couldn't help but glare, making Jeff chuckle again. "But still looking damn fine." I lifted a brow, my cheeks lightly burning but the glare never left my face. I could never understand him, he wants to kill me but calls me fine, saying he prefers the chase and doesn't really want to kill me. "So...how's life of the mouse treating you?" He started laughing uncontrollably, his eyes still focus on me It was strange watching him, laughing without his eyes ever closing, never blinking. They were blood shot, dull, dry looking.

"You here to finally kill me?" I said before realizing it. His laughter stopped short and a dark, angry glare followed.

"Kill you?" He growled, banging his fists on the window frame, I flinched but I didn't move. "I fucking told you. I like the chase! But I will fucking kill you if you keep pushing me!" He snapped. His voice made me gasp and shutter. Satisfied with my fear, he calmed and leaned back onto the frame. Jeff smirked, his eyes looking past me and into my room. It was untidy since I tore my room apart, looking for him.

"Nice place. Mind if I come in?" He laughed, jumping down from the AC he was standing on, moving to the patio doors, which were unlocked. Jumping from my bed, I stumbled off the bed, scrambling to the doors. I only made it to the kitchen when I saw him opening the patio doors.

He was now inside my house.

"M-My father is home!" I desperately try to find anything anything to get him out of the house.

"So?" He shrugged, walking in, casually walking around. "I won't be long Babe." My eyes whip to my father's room, not a sound coming from his room. Both relieved and terrified, I thought about screaming to have my father come rushing out to protect me. But just as I opened my mouth, a cold, clammy hand slapped against my mouth, the other gripping my throat and pushed me to the wall. My eyes shift back to his, who were wild with anger and rage.

"If you don't want me to put your 'Daddy' into permanent sleep, you will keep your fucking mouth shut." I tried to swallow, his hand tightening and making it hard to get the small amount of saliva down, his smile broadened at my struggle. I end up just making a small nod. Jeff chuckled and pulled his hand from my mouth and pats my cheek.

"Good Girl." He says like a man praising a dog. I refrained from glaring, still mindful of his hand on my throat and who he was. Pulling away, he keeps his dark eyes on me before turning towards the kitchen's fridge. "Hmm. I'm starved." Jeff casually said, opening the fridge. He roots around for a minute before pulling out last nights left overs, chicken, rice and steamed veggies.

Not even waiting, he grabs the cold chicken and bites into it. The chicken is gone in only a few bites, throwing the plastic container onto the counter, ignoring the rice and vegetables. Before long, he eats nearly everything in the fridge and grabs the milk jug. Popping off the lid, he drinks a third of the jug, having much of it spill from his cut open cheeks and drip down his neck and getting his shirt wet. Jeff lowers the milk and lets out a satisfied sigh.

He put the milk back, not bothering with the lid and closes the fridge. Wiping his face, he picks his teeth as his eyes settle back on me. I had a surprised and disgusted look on my face. He ignores the look and wiped his hands on his filthy sweater. I caught myself wondering when was the last time he washed that damn thing.

I shift uncomfortably now, glancing down the hall, praying that my father will wake up and cause Jeff to leave. When my glance return, Jeff was leaning over the counter, his face only millimetres from my own. Gasping, I jump back, Jeff wasted no time grabbing my shirt's collar and yanking me back towards him. With a swift movement, Jeff slammed my face down onto the wooden counter, one arm twisted behind my back, his other hand gripping my hair. I refrained from screaming, only letting out a muffled grunt, trying to worm my way out of his grip.

Jeff chuckled at my feeble attempt of escape, only tightening his grip on my hair and pushing even harder on my arm, making it feel as if it was going to pop from it's socket. After a minute, he huffed and let go of my arm but jerked my head back so it was beside his. I could feel his hot breath on my face, his breath stunk horribly, the smell of now sour milk mixed with his breath. Slowly, I moved my now completely numb arm, resting it on the counter as the blood rushed back to it.

"You're a pain you know that?" I kept my eye closed but I couldn't help but think, how was I being a pain? I wasn't the one stalking him, torturing him for mere kicks. But he never expanded on that sentence, making me think he way just saying it just to mess with my head. Unhappy I didn't respond to him, he jerked my head back again and bit my ear. I let out a squeal of pain, my nails digging into the wooden counter top. "That's more like it." He chuckled.

My eyes snapped open when he pushed closer to me, forcing me to lean over the counter again as he continued to press against me. Heat burst into my face, I tried to turn my face away from him in embarrassment. Jeff let out a sharp laugh.

"You enjoying this? You're more of a freak than I am." Those words struck me hard, making tears well up in my eyes but I clung onto them. I refused to cry, not now. He chuckled again, continuing to move and shift against me, causing me to blush more. After a few minutes, I could tell Jeff was now getting bored, due to his movements all but stopped. I opened my eyes, instantly regretting it, seeing his blood stained knife havering over my hand that was still sprawled out, gripping the counter for dear life.

My whole body began to tremble and shake violently, causing Jeff to laugh again. Leaning closer to my ear, I could hear him breathing.

"Afraid?" I swallowed, barley able to nod and choke out a sob, the tears now freely flowing down my cheeks. He mockingly nuzzled my neck, kissing my trembling shoulder. "Good...you should be." He whispered.

Than he jabbed the knife straight down, going right through my hand and into the counter. I opened my mouth to scream but Jeff was quick enough to cover my mouth, only a muffle shriek that wasn't close enough to wake my father escaped. I sobbed into his hand as the blood started to pool around my hand. My fingers twitch involuntary, several of my longer nails broke from digging into the wood.

Jeff released the knife and my mouth, completely standing back from me, tucking his hands into his hoodie, watching me with an amused grin.

"You better pull it out if you want to stop the bleeding." I couldn't help but glare with such an anger I hadn't felt since our first meeting. This brought that damn look back, that searching he kept doing. In too much pain to focus on Jeff, I turned back to the knife in my hand. A large amount of blood was continuing to grow. I let out a exhausted sob but forced my other hand up and around the handle. My hand was shaking so badly I lost grip several times. Finally, after about 5 minute, I got a good as a grip as I possible could and gave a good hard yank. The knife jerked up a few centimeters but stopped as my hand went flying off the handle. The quick motion made my whole body swing and my hand twisted on the blade. Letting out a cry I held my wrist.

"Fuck..." I sobbed, but forced a breath, determined to remove this bloody knife. Again I gripped the handle, pausing for a moment and gave another hard pull. The knife, thankfully, came out in a sloppy jerking motion. I instantly dropped the knife and clutched my hand.

A slow clap reached my ears, making me look up to see Jeff have a mildly impressed look, but more amused than impressed smile. I glared hard and refrained from sticking my tongue out like a child. I all but ignored the insane psycho in my house and went to the bathroom. Luckily, I had taken some coursed in first aid in high school but I already knew I was going to have to go back to the damn hospital.

As I cleaned the wound, Jeff leaned against the door way watching me with a bore expression. I tried ignoring him but the longer he stood there the angrier I grew. Finally, I all but growled, shooting my glare toward him.

"Will you fuck off!?" I snapped. To my surprise, Jeff laughed, walking closer and pinched my cheek. I pushed his hand away, only for him to grab my wrist and, with a gentleness I never would have thought he would have, pressed his lips on the back of my hand. This gesture left me almost in a daze of confusion. How could he flip so easily, it was making my head spin. I didn't notice my cheeks brightening as his eyes returned my gaze. Just a quick, he pulled back and flicked my forehead, snapping me from the confusion and the anger instantly returned.

"For fucks sake Jeff!" I groaned as I started wrapping up my hand, which thankfully had stopped bleeding. Jeff ignored me, casually walked back to the kitchen and picked up his knife. Putting it in his pocket, he went to the patio doors, sliding the glass door open and glanced over his shoulder.

"See you around Babe. Hope to have another date really soon." I opened my mouth to curse at him again but he was already gone. Sighing, I closed the door, looking at the time, it was now almost 5:00 am. As exhausted as I was, I cleaned up all of the blood, changed, even showered. By the time I was done, I decided I should head to the hospital and get my hand looked at.

Writing my father a note, I grabbed my keys, started my car and was heading back to the damn hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the hospital felt like one of the longest trips I had ever done, perhaps it had to do with the blood loss or just the sheer exhaustion. On the plus side, it gave me time to think of a more believable story about what happened. I doubted anyone would believe me if I said 'Jeff the Killer' had attacked me. By the time I stumbled into the hospital, I was extremely pale and weak, barely even able to stand. The nurses rushed me in and quickly got me stable. Naturally, they asked me a million questions on what happened. So I stretched the truth; telling them that I woke in the middle of the night, went for a walk and was attacked by someone, leaving Jeff unnamed. For now, they bought the story and let me rest.

I woke only a few hours later to hearing my father yelling, making me sit up in the hospital bed. My hand was stitched up and bandaged but I felt no pain at the moment. Without thinking, I got out of bed, wanting to get out of the hospital. Immediately, I stumbled and grabbed onto the IV drip to steady myself but I only continued to fall and caused the IV to come crashing down with me.

My father's yelling stopped and they burst into the room, my dad quickly picked me up and put me back on the bed.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around yet." My dad snapped at me, but I tried to get off the bed again.

"No...No I can't stay here. I have to go home-" My voiced sounded strange to me, almost slow. It was like I was listening to a recording of myself.

"Miss, please, you are heavily medicated, moving around is dangerous to your health." The doctor informed me. I couldn't help but laugh and once I started I couldn't stop. They both looked at me like I was insane and I felt as if I was.

"You have no idea how much danger I am in." I giggled in a somewhat ominous voice at them as my father pushed me back down onto my back, trying to make me lay down. As I struggled I get back up I couldn't hold back even more giggles, not fully understanding why I was laughing. But the idea that they thought a bit of medication was dangerous when I had a killer chasing after me seemed silly, hilarious actually.

"Is this normal?" My father asked with a worried expression.

"This kind of behavior can be typical with patients on heavy amounts of the medication and a traumatic experience. If the behavior remains for a longer then a week however, bring her back and we can put her into rehabilitation and giver her a psychological test."

Those words sounded so familiar, why? I could remember hearing it somewhere but where? My giggling paused as I tried to recall my memories. Then it hit me, I could feel my lips tug into a smile, the doctors in Jeff's story said something similar like this about Jeff. The similarity made my eyes tear up and flow freely, streaking my cheeks again but I erupted in laughter again. Covering my face, I tried to hide my giggling smile and shook my head. I screamed and thrashed, trying to stop the laughter. As the doctor and the nurses held me down, I felt a tiny prick of a needle and my world again faded into darkness.

They kept me in that blasted hospital for a few days, making me regret coming here. Along with the check ups and physical therapy, they made a mandatory requirement for me to speak to a therapist. I didn't say anything though, even if I did, they would probably think I was insane and lock me away. So I told them what they wanted to hear. I listened and did everything I was told, wanting out of this place. Though I had a sinking feeling this wouldn't be the last time I would be here.

My father visited me everyday, some days I swore he slept in the lobby just so he would be there when I woke up. At first, he was angry, yelling at me for not waking him and asking him to take me to the hospital. I couldn't even get two words in, my dad didn't want to hear it. But after some time, he calmed and simply sat there in the room with me, silent. I kept glancing up him, unsure what to say. I was contemplating if I should ask if he knew the truth or not. I knew the car crash was a lie, but is that what everyone told my father or was that what he was told to tell me?

After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at me and we make eye contact. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. After a moment, he stood, walked over and gently stroked my hair, leaning down he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you sweetheart. I am glad you're ok." But it sounds more like 'I love you but I'm too angry to be around you.' Before I can reply, he left the room. I watch him walk away and disappear down the hall and feel my lip tremble. My eyes water and I looked away, knowing that my father didn't believe my story. He knew I was lying and he felt like I didn't trust him enough to tell him. How could I? A "fictional" character is playing a game of cat and mouse with me.

Saddened, I rolled over and sobbed, crying into my pillow. Jeff was literally tearing my life apart and there was nothing I could do. I sobbed for a while, letting it all out. After a bit, I forced myself to stop crying, my eyes burning, nose dripping and throat feeling swollen, making it hard to breath and even swallow. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the clock, my father had been gone for hours. Jeff had broken my father and I apart, and I wasn't sure if I could fix it. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists, feeling angry again.

"Fuck you Jeff." I spat.

Finally I was released on the 5th day on the conditions I return for therapy and check ups. I agreed but I already knew I wasn't coming back unless I was dead or damn near close to it. Though at this point, I wasn't sure exactly how long that would be.

I sat outside the hospital in the parking lot. I didn't want to be inside. Despite my gloomy state and appearance, it was a bright, warm day, making me stand and wonder around the grounds. Passing by the hospital windows, I immediately stopped and watched myself. I frowned. I looked horrible.

Tangled hair, pale skin, dark bags under my eyes and covered in both fresh and old bruises and scars. Even my clothes seemed so dark, at least compared to my usual attire to what I used to wear. Wearing a over sized dark turtle neck grey sweater and black skinny jeans, I looked liked hell. Absentmindedly, I traced my fingers over the scar on my cheek. It had healed but was that bright pink color that all new scars get when they are fresh. Strangely enough, I puffed out my cheek, poking and scratching at the scar.

A sudden bang made me yelp and my knees buckled, causing me to collapse to the ground. I expecting to see Jeff standing there, with his dark eyes staring at me. As if on cue, I heard laughter, making me cover my ears and let out a scream, praying that someone was around to save me. But when the laughter suddenly stopped and I could hear someone yelling out, I opened my eyes. Sitting up, stared at the window again. Now I could see several worried faces looking back at me through the window that I hadn't realized had been watching me.

"Are you alright?" Looking up, I saw it was a nurse. I ignored her as she tried to help me up, I only slapped her hand away, infuriated that someone would purposely scare me like that. "They didn't mean it sweetheart, they were just trying to be funny." I gritted my teeth and refrained from punching the nurse in the face. I wasn't sure why I was angry at her, I was probably angry in general and she was just a close target. I briefly wondered if that's how Jeff chose his victims before shaking my head at the thought.

When the nurse tried to pull me into an embrace, I lashed out and all but snarled at her, tears gathering in my eyes, making it hard to see.

"Don't touch me!" Immediately she pulled away with a look of fright, flinching as if I was going to hit her. It was only then that I noticed my fists balled so tightly that my knuckles were white. Rather than apologizing and returning to my usual submissive state, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Walking away, I went back to the parking lot and stood right by the gate, still in a foul mood.

Minutes later, I was surprised to see my brother pulling up rather than my father, hearing his music blasting full volume from outside the car. Getting in, I slumped in my seat and closed my eyes. Realizing I had a killer headache, I reached over and crank the volume way down, not caring if my brother didn't like it.

"Where's dad?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He was sleeping, so I came to pick you up." Chewing my lip, I nodded. "You look like shit." He said with a playful but cautious grin. Looking over, I opened my mouth to snap at him, but that goofy grin on his just made me roll my eyes with a small smile tugging at my own lips.

"Yeah."

Nothing else was said during most of the ride, besides the occasional time my brother purposely broke into song and cracked a dumb face. Each time, he managed to break me from the dark cloud looming over my head and wring out a few drops of happiness. By the time we got home, the music was turned back up and we were both singing to the song.

Walking in, we were quiet, just in case our father was still sleeping. But when I heard him call out to us, my heart sank, feeling a wave of guilt and dread wash over me. Was he still angry? I stood there almost trembling, unsure what to do. That was, until my father came into view, smiling and welcoming me with a warm embrace. Hesitating, I wrapped my arms around him before slowly crumbling and breaking into a sob.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I repeated over and over, holding onto him tightly, feeling safe and protected, almost as if even Jeff couldn't hurt me now. My father simply hushed me, not saying a word. After a few minutes, I pulled away, unable to breath. My father held my arms, rubbing them in comfort and gave me a teary red eyed smile.

"Why don't you take a relaxing bath?" He suggested, I nodded taking a deep breath. Heading to the bathroom, I was surprised by my father's loving greeting. I was so sure Jeff had broken us apart, that nothing could fix it.

As I stepped into the bath, I couldn't help but think of Jeff. Is that was he was trying to do, or was just the stress making me drive away everyone. Closing my eyes, I reminisced about before Jeff came into my life, how obsessed I was over this killer. I laughed lightly at myself as I scrubbed my hair about how naive I was. I could even remember the times of attraction, where I had day dreamed of him coming into my house, sometimes even ravaging me in my bed. I covered my face in embarrassment, my whole body burning. How could I have ever wanted that?

Letting my hands slid into the hot bath water, I sunk into the water, rinsing away the soap from my hair. Staring at the ceiling, I took a deep breath, frustrated with myself, because deep down, part of me still a fan of this monster. I could only guess that it was because I spent so long fantasizing about him, pretending that it was possible to be with him, perhaps even...loved, if I could call it that, that even now, my brain hadn't made the connection that the Jeff I had dreamed about and the one trying to kill me were one and the same. As I laid there thinking, the warm water washing away my stress, aches and pains, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start, sputtering out now freezing cold water, hearing an aggressive knock on the door. Gasping and coughing, I hung my torso over the end of the tub, coughing up water.

"I'm awake!" I called out, hearing my father saying something I didn't understand as I tried draining the water from my ears. "Ok." I replied, not knowing what I had agreed to. I then heard my father walk away, head to his room and the door close, making me assume he was heading to bed. Sighing, I got up and dried myself, letting the water drain away as I wrapped a towel around my now shivering body.

Heading to my room, I locked my door and let the towel drop, sitting on my bed nude. I grabbed my phone, frowning when I saw no messages after literally days of me being gone. Letting my phone flop onto my mattress, I fall sideways onto my pillow. To my surprise, my face hit a sheet of paper which was laying on my pillow. Sitting up, I pulled the now wet paper from my face, seeing why it was there.

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. In very crude and poor hand writing was a note.

"Meet me at the camp ground." No signature, no any indication of who it was, but I immediately knew. What frightened me more was that this meant Jeff somehow got into my house, unnoticed, made it to my room and back out, while my family was still here. And I had no idea how long the note had been here, could have been days or even hours, I had no idea.

A familiar feeling crept up my spine, this was eerily similar to back when we first met. I determined if I wanted to go or not. It didn't take me long to decide to get dressed and head out to meet him, reasoning it was better to keep him as far away from my father and brother as I possibly could.

Not caring on what I looked like, I put back on my over sized turtle neck and black skinny jeans. I didn't even bother with socks as I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. Stepping outside, it was almost dark, making me realize how long I actually had slept in the bath for. But I continued on, walking through partly melted and refrozen snow. I wish spring would just hurry up and melt all of it away.

When I arrived, my feet were soaked and freezing but I ignored it, knowing Jeff was probably around. No sooner had I thought that, I heard a distinct laugh, but rather than from behind me, it was from above. Looking up, there he was. Jeff was casually leaning back in a tree, the moon behind him, his usual crazed look on his face. He brought a hand up to his mouth, taking a long drag on his cigarette, the smoke wheezing out from his cut cheeks. I couldn't help but notice this knife in his other hand, casually resting on his brought up knee.

"'bout fucking time." Jeff said with a smile. Strangely enough, he didn't move from his spot, though his one hand did reach down, his open palm out like he was offering me his hand but he had a half smoked cigarette between his fingers. "Smoke?" He offered. I hesitated, I smoked occasion, mainly with friends, but I didn't consider myself a smoker. Only seconds passed before I took the burning butt from his filthy hand and took a drag. Holding in the smoke, I coughed slightly before blowing it out. I wasn't sure if this was his way of trying to corrupt me or him actually doing something nice. Well, nice for Jeff's standards. I handed the cigarette back and he took another long puff.

"Still look like a fine piece if shit." Jeff laughed at the mix of insult and complement. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Hilarious." I replied in a snippy tone. Jeff leaned forward but remained in the tree, tossing away the still burning cancer stick. Even though Jeff always smiled, I could see a genuine yet psychotic smile behind his 'handmade' one.

"Have fun at hospital bitch?" He asked casually, making me grit my teeth. He chuckled at my response. "Personally, I thought our date was more fun but what ever floats your boat." Sudden images of the night burst into my head, but rather than of the hand stabbing, it was when he had me pinned and was grinding against me. I could feel my face heat up and my stomach tighten at the memory.

Jumping from the tree, he landed in front of me, just about losting his balance on the partly frozen snow that rested on the ground. But he was quick to recover and loom over me again, smiling darkly.

"Let's have another date." His voice was both playful and darkly sinister, causing my to shiver. "I'll take that as a yes." I didn't even have time to yell out when he grabbed my face, slamming my head into the tree, causing an instant headache that was so bad I saw stars. His dirty hand was covering my mouth and nose, making it so I was unable to breath. I clawed and gripped at his arm, trying to pry him loose. "Relax, you know I'm not going to kill you...well, not now." Jeff whispered in my ear, causing me to suddenly become infuriated and bite down on his palm, hard.

Immediately his hand pulled back, followed by cursing. Rather than run, I spat before taking a gasp of fresh air, glaring, perhaps almost snarling at him. Jeffs face whipped up at me with a flash of anger. Yet he paused, seeing my own staring back at him, he watched me for a moment before he broke into a huge grin. I only lifted a brow, confused why he wasn't trying to punish me for biting him.

"How did that feel?" He asked, causing my snarl to soften to an angry confused look.

"It fucking hurt asshole." I replied sharply, checking to see if my head was bleeding. Jeff groaned in frustration, shifting his knife to his other hand and pointed at me.

"Not that, the rage! The feeling of when you fought back!" He snapped. I stared at him for a moment. How did I feel about that? I recalled when I got angry back at the hospital as well. I wasn't much of someone to get angry, let alone get violent. It was a strange feeling. It made me feel guilty but satisfied at the same time. But there was no way I was going to admit that, not to Jeff.

"I don't know." I replied flatly. Jeff must have through me because he laughed, lifting his hand that I had bit.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a smug smile. I swallowed, I could clearly see I had bit him hard enough to leave a distinct bite mark, blood oozing from the punctured skin. I had to admit to myself, finally being the one to deal out the pain rather than receiving it felt great. Which worried me, immensely. Jeff sauntered over, putting his hands on either side of me, slightly leaning against the tree. I ignored him, temporally lost my thoughts, trying to reason why it felt good allowing myself to lose control to the point I got violent. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hardly noticed Jeff leaning down, his lips against my ear. "Tell me how good it felt to hurt someone." He whispered.

"I...I..." Stammering, I pulled back against the tree, trying to pull away from him. I wasn't going to admit it, not to him. He just pushed himself closer, his chest crushing mine, his face buried in my neck, my own in his shoulder. I could feel his dry lips on my skin, causing me to shiver a bit. I didn't want this, but my body was to his touch. It wasn't registering a psychotic killer, but a warm body, tender flesh against my own. It made my stomach tighten, legs weak and the urge to grip onto him. I hated it but the feeling was growing stronger.

"Tell me." He repeated, slightly more aggressive. Closing my eyes, I tried to drown him out, which was getting increasingly hard with him literally shoving his presence at me. "Tell me!" He snapped, yelling in my ear. Suddenly, another burst of anger shot up my spine, making me ball my fist and hit him as hard as I could in his stomach, winding him. Gasping, he fell to one knee, coughing and grasping his stomach.

My eyes widened as I stepped away, watching him writhing in pain. All the color and heat drained from my face, fear started forming in my stomach so hard and heavy, my arms felt numb and jittery. I didn't stick around for him to recover and take out his anger on me, not when I just got out of the hospital and I surely wasn't going to go back. Bolting across the grass, my heart was pounding, my body shook and I felt as if someone had zapped me with a tazer. Yet at the same time, I felt a rush I had never felt in my whole life. A thrill of doing something and avoiding to being caught. Like an intense game of tag, marco polo or...

Cat and mouse.


End file.
